candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Liquoritz/My proposal: A better layout for the Level pages - and a new infobox and navbox.
Hello everyone! The current design the level pages have are not of my liking. The sections are in a weird order (Difficulty first - wth?) and the infobox is too stuffed and messed up. It contains redundant information, have an ugly design and an awful background colour. Also, the "founders idea" is making me sick - why hasn't it been deleted yet?! The new infobox is much more compact and easy to read. The colours are the same as the episode the level belongs to. Note that it is an image, not an actual template! (I wouldn't be able to create such a nice and tidy infobox all by myself you know...) The imaginary navigation box consist of six collapsible sections (one for each world). In these sections there are six gruops (episodes, to the left) and after that a list of the levels. Wildoneshelper recommend to fully write out "Level 1", "Level 2" and so on. I think I agree with him, my original idea was to only add "Level" in the beginning because I'm a bit concerned about readability and that it would be redundant. Like this: "Level 1 - 2 - 3...". In my sample picture the Level 114 is bold and non-clickable. Also, the "World 2" section is collapsed. This is because the page where the template is located in is level 114, which is a level in World 2. Therefore the World 2-section should be "autocollapsed" and only that section. The navbox itself should also be "autocollapsed". I suck at coding language so please bear with me... I have made up a draft in my sandbox but I will put it here too. Please comment below! /Liquoritz *START OF PAGE SAMPLE* ' Level 789' is the fourth level in the 54th episode Crocodile Woods and the (number) jelly level. To complete this level, you must clear 40 jelly squares and score at least 150 000 points in 50 moves or less. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Jelly Fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Header : (Header name is uncertain...) Objectives/goals/requiements Level limits (Moves or time) Stars *1 star: 150 000 points *2 stars: 250 000 points *3 stars: 500 000 points Header : (Header name suggestions - Properties, Characteristics, Board details...) A text that explains the board and its candies etc. a bit more throughly like this: Fusce convallis metus id felis luctus adipiscing. Pellentesque egestas, neque sit amet convallis pulvinar, justo nulla eleifend augue, ac auctor orci leo non est. Quisque id mi. Ut tincidunt tincidunt erat. Etiam feugiat lorem non metus. Vestibulum dapibus nunc ac augue. Curabitur vestibulum aliquam leo. Praesent egestas neque eu enim. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Fusce a quam. Etiam ut purus mattis mauris sodales aliquam. Curabitur nisi. Quisque malesuada placerat nisl. Nam ipsum risus, rutrum vitae, vestibulum eu, molestie vel, lacus. Sed augue ipsum, egestas nec, vestibulum et, malesuada adipiscing, dui. Vestibulum facilisis, purus nec pulvinar iaculis, ligula mi congue nunc, vitae euismod ligula urna in dolor. Mauris sollicitudin fermentum libero. Table or infobox: Board: Squares/spaces, peninsulas, islands, isolated spaces/squares, holes Blockers: Types of blockers, no. of blockers, blockers... Candies: No. of colours, level-specific candies, misc candies, Items Other: Stuck zones etc...... Strategy Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Heading three? Etiam rhoncus. Maecenas tempus, tellus eget condimentum rhoncus, sem quam semper libero, sit amet adipiscing sem neque sed ipsum. Nam quam nunc, blandit vel, luctus pulvinar, hendrerit id, lorem. Maecenas nec odio et ante tincidunt tempus. Donec vitae sapien ut libero venenatis faucibus. Nullam quis ante. Etiam sit amet orci eget eros faucibus tincidunt. Duis leo. Sed fringilla mauris sit amet nibh. Donec sodales sagittis magna. Difficulty : See the poll for this level here (or something like that...) '' Mauris turpis nunc, blandit et, volutpat molestie, porta ut, ligula. Fusce pharetra convallis urna. Quisque ut nisi. Donec mi odio, faucibus at, scelerisque quis, convallis in, nisi. Suspendisse non nisl sit amet velit hendrerit rutrum. Ut leo. Ut a nisl id ante tempus hendrerit. Proin pretium, leo ac pellentesque mollis, felis nunc ultrices eros, sed gravida augue augue mollis justo. Suspendisse eu ligula. Nulla facilisi. Donec id justo. Praesent porttitor, nulla vitae posuere iaculis, arcu nisl dignissim dolor, a pretium mi sem ut ipsum. Curabitur suscipit suscipit tellus. Previous versions ''If it exists Trivia *Sem quam semper libero, sit amet adipiscing sem neque sed ipsum. *Praesent vestibulum dapibus nibh. Etiam iaculis nunc ac metus. *Curabitur at lacus ac velit ornare lobortis. Gallery Level images of different versions should be put in the gallery. Hellobubblegum.png|Hello Walkthrough Walkthrough videos? '' (Navbox) '*END OF PAGE SAMPLE*''' Category:Blog posts